A Champion's Date
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Cynthia and Lance have been seeing one another for quite some time now. During the big summit that require Champions, Elite 4 Members and Gym Leaders the two treat themselves to an outing. From there things get adventurous.


The Champion's summit was a very dreadful experience for everyone. Weather you were a champion, elite four member or gym leader the summit was boring. The Champions had it the worst for they had to be their the longest. The summit itself lasted about five days in total and the champions had to be there for all five days. Elite four members and gym leaders only had to be there for three days. Despite the tedious meetings, match ups, rankings and politics young Cynthia rather enjoyed it. She enjoyed mostly because it was her first time attending it as a champion. Just a week ago she was crowned champion of the Sinnoh region. It was a time to meet others that she had formed strong friendships with. She had even formed a rather intimate relationship with a certain red-haired dragon master.

One long meeting was all it took to bore every champion in the room but luckily it was the last one for the night.

"That's all for today we shall meet here tomorrow at eleven," the speaker announced. The room began to clear out rather quickly. Cynthia ran to catch up with Lance.

"Hey Lance," she greeted with her signature smile giving Lance a quick peck on his cheek.

"Cynthia," Lance replied with a startle.

"You ready for tonight," she said with a sultry tone. About a few years ago, when the two were just elite four members the two met at the annual ball and hit it off rather quickly. It was a mixture of long distance and a regular relationship. The two had a romantic night ahead of them.

"Absolutely, why wouldn't I be?" Lance replied.

"That's good to hear," Cynthia said. She came in close and gave Lance a quick kiss, one that he returned. Cynthia began to run off to get herself ready. "See you at seven."

Back in her hotel room, one that she was sharing with her two best friends, Candice and Fantina. Both were preparing her for her date with Lance but they were both caught up in the "politics" of it all. Cynthia placed a fancy dress of hers over top of her without wearing it over her very lacy pair of panties and matching bra.

"Uhh!" Cynthia groaned as she tossed another fancy dress of hers to the floor. "There's nothing here I like."

"You must have liked it at one point or another," Candice said with slight sarcasm. "I'm sure he'd like any of these."

"But I don't like them," she said as she took a seat. Cynthia noticed her right bra strap was down due to her flipping around for the last ten minutes. She fixed it while a small smile took over her face. "Some fun for later," she thought to herself. Cynthia took another look in here walk-in closet. She noticed a dress that she had not noticed in the last ten minutes. She pulled it out and immediately took a liking to it. It was of obvious asian influence as it looked at Japanese style dress. The bottom split up the sides of the legs just above the knees for a sexy appeal. The top part had straps and the color scheme of it all was similar to Cynthia's usual outfits; a lot of grey and black with bits of yellow for trim around the top and skirt portions. It was perfect. Cynthia pulled it our and showed it to Candice and Fantina.

"What do you think?" Cynthia asked with enthusiasm. The two had a quick look and were obviously impressed.

"It look great," Fantina complimented. "Try it on."

Cynthia quickly put it on, it fit perfectly and it made her feel sexier. As an extra bonus she wore garter belt with some black fishnet stockings. She came out of her closet and wowed both Candice and Fantina. A slight blush came across her face.

"Sexy sexy!" Candice said with a smirk as she stood up to get a better look. She gave a playful spank on Cynthia's butt.

"Stop it!" Cynthia said with a laugh of embarrassment.

"You dress to impress," Fantina added.

About an hour or so later there was a knock at the door. Cynthia was putting on final touches. She got a thumbs up from both Candice and Fantina: she was ready. She opened the door to see her boyfriend Lance primed and ready for their date. Lance was dressed in his usual attire but with a bow tie, cape and keeping his usual dark blue and striped orange color scheme.

"Lance, hi!" Cynthia greeted.

"Good evening m'lady," he greeted with a light bow. Cynthia gave a quick peck on his cheek.

"M'lady? so fancy," she remarked with a giggle. The two linked arms and proceeded out the room into the hallway towards the elevator.

"So," Cynthia began with a smile. "What do you have planned for us tonight?"

"I have reservations for the best restaurant in town," Lance began trying to hide his nervousness. "After that, we'll see."

"I like the sound of that," she replied, liking tonights plan.

The two made their way to the lobby and walked outside. Outside was Lance's very luxurious 1965 Mustang. It belonged to his father who was once the champion of Jhoto decades ago. Lance collected many cars in his life but this one in particular had sentimental value to him. He opened the passenger side and let cynthia entered the car.

"What a gentleman," Cynthia remarked. Lance walked around and got into the driver seat.

"Anything for the lovely lady," he said. He and Cynthia shared a quick kiss. "Let's go."

The island that these meeting were held at was located just south of Hoenn. During the rest if the year it acted as a vacation spot for the wealthiest of people from all the regions. At roughly forty miles long it was home to some of the best restaurants, bars and hotels in the world. One such restaurant was a favorite of Lance's for he had taken many of his dates to such a place. The Dragon's Den, the best place in town for dinner and dancing. The stopped at the front entrance and got out of the car. The restaurant had a parking valley service and Lance gave his key to the driver.

"Try not to scratch it," Lance said with a cynical smile. The driver drove off to park the car. He and Cynthia linked arms and walked in.

"Ah, Champion Lance and Champion Cynthia I presume," the manager greeted the two. "This way please."

The manager escorted them to their table which was upstairs, away from the majority of the crowd. Upstairs was a more private section of the restaurant and with only eighteen or so people apart of it. Some couples were enjoying a nice dinner while others were dancing like they had just come out of the ballroom. The two finally made it to their table which offered a breath taking view of the entire city and the ocean. Lance pulled out Cynthia's chair and finally took his own. A waiter came over with two menus for the two.

"Bonjour my champions," the waiter who of obvious Kalos decent greeted. "I will be your waiter tonight. What might you two want for a drink?"

The two champions looked at their menus. Lance finally poked his head up after a good minute.

"I'll have a glass of your best white wine," he said. He looked at Cynthia who appeared to be having trouble deciding.

"Oh they all look so good," she said to herself. She looked up to see lance with a questionable look on his face. Suddenly she felt embarrassed for her actions. "Oh I'm sorry," she said with a laugh. "Im not very good at making quick choices."

She looked back at her menu again and finally found what she wanted. "I'll have a Molson please," she said with her usual bubbly tone. The waiter walked off to fetch their refreshments.

"Whoa," she exhaled. "That was awkward."

"No it's alright," Lance defended. "It's just what you do. I remember that one time we went for ice cream and you spent about five minutes deciding a flavor."

A sweat droplet formed behind Cynthia's head in embarrassment.

"Oh, you remember that," she said with a blush on her face.

"How could i have forgotten that," Lance said. "That was our first date."

"Yeah, and it was a greta first date," she added. The waiter returned with their drinks.

"For you good sir, the best glass of white wine that we offer in the Dragon's Den," the waiter said as he handed lance his drink. "And for you madam, a Molson of top quality. I hope you enjoy."

The waiter left a full bottle of Molson as well as a full glass of the beverage.

"That's quite the drink," Lance remarked. "You sure you can handle it?"

"I'm the champion of Sinnoh," she said with some swag while picking up her drink. "I can handle anything."

She took a drink from her beverage almost chugging it entirely but stopped ever so suddenly. She swallowed but began coughing severely. After thirty or so seconds she stopped coughing.

"Well, almost anything," she smiled. Lance gave a sigh of relief. After a good ten minutes their food arrived.

"So," Lance began. "What is it like becoming champion?"

"Oh it's great really," Cynthia remarked. "Though quite demanding. I'm constantly bombarded with challengers, asked to do interviews, photo-shoots, endorse products, go to signings. Uhhhh, it never ends. Believe it or not, this is the highlight of it all. Well this and spending time with you."

Lance giggled at the comment. It amazes him how he ended up with a woman so beautiful and talented as Cynthia. He decided to shake things up a bit. He stood up and gestured his hand towards Cynthia.

"May I have this dance?" he asked politely. Cynthia looked up slightly surprised. She had never slow danced before. Needless to say she was extremely nervous to something she had never done before.

"Oh ah," she stuttered trying to put her words together. "Well I... Sure, I'd love to."

She stood up and the two walked over to the dance floor. Lanced placed his hands at Cynthia's waist. Cynthia blushed at the touch of his hands on her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Lance kept a straight face of enjoyment. Cynthia also noticed that He was keeping a polite distance despite how close the two were in their relationship.

"This is... exciting," Cynthia confessed with a laugh. "I have a confession to make. I've never been dancing, ever."

"Really?" Lance asked very surprised. "A beautiful girl like you has never been dancing?"

Cynthia blushed at the comment. She had been through many romantic relationships in the past, some that were extremely serious but Lance was something else. For a few years now the two have been through quite a lot. Since Cynthia is now the newest champion of Sinnoh it might put a kink in their relationship but hopefully it will not. The distance thing is already hard enough for the two and if both were champions it would be even harder to keep it maintained. Cynthia decided to not think about that now and instead focus on her hunk of a boyfriend in front of her.

"I just, never did it with anyone I was close with," she confessed."Am I doing it right?"

"Yes of course," Lance commented. "Don't worry, I'm not very good at it either."

"That gives us a least six things in common now," Cynthia confessed. The two danced for another ten minutes or so and continued to exchange rather absurd, seemingly romantic dialogue. They finished their dinner and after a eight minute argument Lance decided to pay the bill, the two decided to go for a walk along the pier. It was a quiet night full of color. The lights from all the boats sitting on the water looked liked something out of a Van Gogh painting. The faint calm wind was all the sound the two needed to enjoy their evening stroll. The two sat down on a bench that was on the boardwalk. Cynthia looked at Lance and kissed him rather passionately. The two separated after a minute or so to catch their breath.

"I don't want this to end," Cynthia said with a sad smile.

"It doesn't have to," Lance said to her as he lifted her chin with his rand hand. They kissed again, this time with more intensity. Cynthia was letting out slight moans while the two were engaged. She then initiated some dominance on Lance as she pushed him back on the bench until he was lying on his back and she was on top. The two broke apart, Lance had a big silly grin on his face.

"That was... interesting," he mustered up still gasping for breath. Just then a random couple walked by them with a shared look of disgust.

"Get a room!" the guy said. Lance's silly smile turned into a look of anger and proceeded to give the guy the middle finger.

"Perhaps we should take his advice?" Cynthia said with a seductive smile full of longing.

The two made it back to their hotel. Lance gave his car keys to the parking valley guy. The door man greeted the door.

"How was your evening Champion Lance?"the doorman asked.

"It was nice, thank you for asking," Lance said with a tone of nervousness in his voice. Cynthia wrapped her arms around his neck and begin kissing his face on the right side. "Now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of."

The two made it onto an elevator and to their luck it was empty. The doors closed and Cynthia was all over Lance. The two could not keep their hands off of each other.

"Mine or yours?" Cynthia asked with ecstasy in her voice still kissing Lance intensively.

"Mine," Lance said in a similar tone. "I don't have roommates."

"Perfect," Cynthia said with a seductive voice. The two separated so Lance could activate the access key to his Champion Suite. The elevator arrived after a minute or so. The door opened to Lance's Champion Suite and Cynthia was quite amazed.

"Wow!" Cynthia said. "This is incredible. It's so big."

"Yeah, it's quite the place," Lance said. "Would you like a tour?"

"Certainly," she said with a giggle. Lance showed her around the place. Since he had been champion for many years, the suite was full of many of his prized possessions. Famous paintings, sculptures and other unique things. The suite also had a very Johto feel to it which made sense to Cynthia as Lance was from that region. Lance also showed Cynthia his collection of Team Rocket evidence and materials. Stuff from uniforms, blueprints of bases, newspaper headlines, even some issued pokeballs given to members. Cynthia felt confused by what she saw. Lance was one of the main people that brought down Team Rocket along with legendary trainer Gold of New Bark town.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" Cynthia asked with a look of confusion. Lance remained quiet for a minute. "You hated Team Rocket. Why surround yourself in their... culture."

"It serves as a reminder," Lance began. "A reminder of the kind of people who exist out there and what they are capable of. And besides this stuff is priceless."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," Cynthia said kissing Lance again. The two started getting excited again. "Speaking of sleeping, why don't you show me... the bedroom?"

Lance grew a goofy smile as he led the way to his bedroom. He slid the door open to reveal his king sized bed, perfectly sized for two people. Cynthia grew even more excited. She also noticed a bathroom door that was directly in front of the bed.

"Perfect," she said to herself. She sat down on the bed. She put on her best pin-up pose she could think of. She sat down leaning back a bit. Her legs somewhat wide apart so the two piece portion of her dress would appear straight. Her legs were almost fully exposed, showing off her thigh-high stockings and garter belt clippings. Lance was in total disbelief at the sight in front of him. He sat down next to her and embraced her. the two began kissing again with more passion and force then before. Cynthia found herself lying on top of Lance trying to undo his clothing. She successfully removed his cape and dress shirt. Lance began to unzip Cynthia's dress but was stopped by her when the zipper reached the end of it's line. Cynthia moved to Lance's ear to whisper something.

"That's my job," she said in the sexiest voice possible. She stood up and walked to the bathroom. "I'll be just a minute." She closed the door behind her.

"Should I light candles?" Lance asked.

"Preferably," Cynthia said from behind the door. Lance sprung to work looking for same candles. He swiped some from his dining room table.

"Vanilla scented," he said to himself as he took a sniff of them. "Perfect."

He placed the candles all around the bedroom. Some on the desk, some on the dresser and some on the two night-side tables and proceeded to light them all. Lastly he removed most of his tighter clothing and left himself in his dress pants and under shirt. He kept his belt on for a nice touch. He sat down on the bed at the end of it. He took a quick shot of Tequila to put himself in the mood.

"You ready." Cynthia said with a nervous tone.

"As ready as I ever will be," Lance replied. A sudden mist began to emit from the bathroom door underneath it. The door slowly opened and out came a silhouette. Lance's eyes began to adjust as he able to make out Cynthia's beautiful figure. She was also wearing a bathroom robe with her hands on the strap, ready to unwrap her gift to Lance.

"Hello my champion," she said with a sultry tone. She took a few steps forward. Lance had a look of utter lust and nervousness. Cynthia kept her persona she had created. When she was bout a two feet of distance away from Lance she pulled on the straps revealing her lingerie covered body for him to see. She had on her lacy panties and bra along with her garter belt that was connected to her black stockings. "You like what you see?"

"Wow, I uhhh..." Lance stuttered with his words. Cynthia bent over a kissed Lance with a fiery intensity. Cynthia was in command and Lance was powerless. His eyes shifted focus as he stared at her well formed cleavage. Cynthia caught on to this but did not mind, especially for what she had in planning.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. Cynthia the pushed Lance down onto the bed and pressed herself against his body. Their legs began to tangle together. She could feel his every expanding member against her thigh, she loved the feeling of it. "Someone is excited."

"What can I say," Lance said with a guilty smile. Cynthia extended her hand and started feeling his member trying to break free of the boundaries of his pants. A blushed smile took over Lance.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," Cynthia said as she removed her signature hair clippings form the sides of her head. She grouped her hair together and tossed it on her left side. "Let me handle this."

Cynthia began to unbuckle his belt slowly. Lance was uberly excited for what was about to go down. Cynthia successfully removed his pants and could see his member trying to break through. A full seven inches calculated by Cynthia based on its cloaked appearance.

"Try not to scream," Cynthia said as she pulled it out.

"Why's that- Oh My Arceus!" Lance yelped from Cynthia's action. She wasted no time in shoving his entire member in her mouth. Cynthia was no stranger to sexual acts, it was a secret fetish of hers that she only revealed to her most beloved of lovers. She felt Lance was worthy enough to not only learn of her fetishs but experience them as well. Lance could feel that was ready to explode all in Cynthia's mouth. Cynthia could feel that he was about to climax based on the feelings his member was giving off while she was holding. She did not care, Cynthia was ready.

"Uh Cynthia," Lance began with a groan in his voice. "I'm about toooooooooo..."

It happened so fast that he did not have anytime to react to it. Lance climaxed all into Cynthia's mouth and from the look of it she clearly enjoyed it. She licked off her lips with an ecstatic look on her face.

"You taste good," she said as she stood up to curl up to Lance.

"That's quite the talent you have," Lance said as he wrapped his right arm around her. "Where'd you learn to blow people that good?"

"I've had lots of practice," she said as she licked her lips again. "Shall we continue?"

"As you wish my love," Lance said. A look grew on Cynthia's face. She stood up and began to forcefully remove Lance's shirts. Once that was done Lance took command and was on top of Cynthia.

"Someone's excited," Cynthia said just before the two merged lips. This kiss was full of the fire that the two shared since being together. It was more passionate then any of the other ones that they shared all night. They two twisted around and wrestled for dominance. Cynthia found herself on top again and stood up partly. She unclipped her bra and tossed it on Lance's face. Lance got a good look at her breasts. Size was somewhere above C cup and her nipples were so hard and pointed that they could knock someone's eyes out.

"Oh man," Lance moaned as Cynthia straddled him. Lance grabbed Cynthia and flipped her over.

"Someone is aggressive," Cynthia said as she began to lick Lance's neck. She extended her hand out to feel up his member. To her luck it was still hard and long, She wanted all of it inside her. "Please beloved. I want everything."

A smile of success grew on Lance's face. He stood up partly and lowered himself down on Cynthia. Lance's gaze brought his eyes to Cynthia's Lacey panties. Cynthia gave a blushed smile.

"Like what you see?" she said in a seductive tone. Lance began to fiddle with her panties. He began to unclip her garter belt. He finally removed it and tossed it to the floor. "Do it!"

Lance pulled down her panties and through them to the floor. Cynthia stood up partly and started to kiss Lance. The two collapsed on the bed again, with Cynthia feeling up Lance's manhood. She pulled it out of his boxers and started stroking it.

"Lance please, put it in me now!" Cynthia begged as she lay back on the bed.

"But I'm not wearing a-" Lance began.

"It's alright, just put it in me!" she pleaded. Lance did just that, he inserted himself into Cynthia. Her pussy was wet and tight; it was perfect. Cynthia felt all seven inches go into her at once. She felt incredible and felt even better when Lance started going in and out. "Oh my Arceus!"

Lance began to increase his ramming speed, thrusting faster and faster with every push and pull. It was like sexual ecstasy on overload. A sensation began to grow over Lance, one that he had experienced with many women in the past.

"Cynthia, I'm about to," Lance panted.

"It's Ok," she said with a pant. "I want it in me!"

Lance kept going and going until he climaxed all inside of Cynthia. The two let out huge gasps of breath searching for air. Lance pulled himself out of Cynthia. He lay down next to his beloved a look of pure exhaustion on his face. Cynthia shared a similar look as well. The two just starred at each other for a few minutes. They were both tired and drained and wanting a decent sleep. Cynthia curled herself next to Lance as he pulled the bed sheets on top of them. He reached over at his bedside table and flicked a switch on a remote turning off all the lights.

"Good night," Cynthia whispered as she shut her eyes.

* * *

The next morning. Lance woke up to see the other side of his bed empty. He quickly noticed a smell resonating from the kitchen area of his suite. He walked down the stairs to find his sexy girlfriend cooking something in a frying pan. She was wearing only her lingerie. Lance snuck up behind Cynthia. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Cynthia moaned by the action.

"Well good morning beloved," Cynthia greeted. She turned her head and gave Lance a full kiss. The two were getting extremely excited by it as she started feeling his newly hardened member.

"Good morning to you as well my love," Lance greeted back as the two separated. Lance took a seat at the table. Cynthia pilled the food she had just made on a plate and brought it over to the table. She took a seat across from Lance. There was a sort of awkward silence between the two. Neither one of them wanted to speak first. Lance decided to break the mold.

"Last night was, interesting," Lance began, taking a sip from his coffee that Cynthia had made. She just stood there in silence.

"Ya it was," she said with a smile. "So, what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lance.

"I mean, we've gone all the way," Cynthia explained. "What comes after sex?"

"More sex?" Lance said with a smug. He chuckled but noticed that Cynthia was not laughing with him.

"I'm serious Lance," Cynthia began with a frown. "Where do we go from here? We've been together for a long time and have finally gone the distance. I don't want this to be the end of it."

Lance stood there for a minute. He didn't expect this at all from Cynthia. He had never thought about the future of the two. He walked over to a set of drawer away from the kitchen, Cynthia followed. He opened a secret compartment in the drawer and pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee.

"Cynthia of Sinnoh," Lance began. "Will you marry me?"

Lance opened the box and revealed a fancy engagement ring, one that he had been planning to use for a long time now. Cynthia looked gob-smacked; she had no idea how to react to all of this. She started crying then she stopped, then she looked away then back again. So many thoughts were going through her head that the room started to spin around her. Then a smile took over her.

"Yes," she said gleefully. "Yes I will!"

Lance slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger. He then proceeded to kiss said ring finger. He stood up and looked into her eyes.

"I love you," Lance said embracing Cynthia.

"I love you too," Cynthia said. The two kissed on their engagement.


End file.
